The Butterfly Effect
by CMW2
Summary: AU BABE FIC:One decision made can effect a thousand more. After a takedown gone terribly wrong,Steph finally makes a lasting choice between Morelli and Ranger;Rated for language and spice;NOT FOR CUPCAKES OR MRS.PLUM FANS;2nd in my 2012 SSS Project:NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Good Morning. I am a woman of my word. Hello and welcome to my new JE story. Okay, once again, I've decided to take a Babe fic staple and put my own special CMW2 twist on it. The prologue is kind of long but all of it is needed to establish the two plots I picked. This story is probably going to be heavy on the drama and more serious than _Unstoppable_. It doesn't mean that it won't have humor and smut and an HEA (because those are my favorites to read and write) but…yeah. So, here's the prologue and the POVs will start in the aftermath.**

**WARNINGS: Stephanie's definitely gonna be straight up OOC. I don't think it's in a bad way but I've basically taken JE's mold and chucked it to the moon, the stars, and the desert. Also, I think Joseph Morelli is a chauvinistic, manipulative pig who deserves to be castrated with a rusty spoon, despite the fact that he is a fictional character. I also think that Helen Plum does not deserve the title of mother and I would love to see her be annihilated by a flaming meteor, despite the fact that she is a fictional character. These two characters will not be portrayed favorably in this story or any other one that comes to mind, regardless of flames. Fans of them: leave now or forever hold your peace.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I'm not leaving until he can and then, I'm still going to be with him. You want me to choose, Joe? Fine. I choose him. Now, later, always…**him**. He's my best friend and he's always had my back when I needed him. He deserves the same from me. You say that **_The Burg needs me to take my place_?** Well, I say fuck them. All The Burg's done for me is chew me up and spit me out for daring to be different. No one's ever bothered to give a damn about me unless it makes them look good. They talk shit about me, cause shit to happen to me and then you've got the nerve to wonder why I don't want anything to do with it anymore? Fuck them and fuck you. You cheated on me with Terri Gillman** in my bed **and then you had the audacity to invite me to join you. I need to **_grow up and marry you, already?_** I'll shoot myself in the fucking head before I marry you. Fuck the Burg, fuck you, and my mother can go to hell, too. She sent you **_to talk sense into me_?** You know what, I **like** being senseless in her eyes. It's a lot of fun. Besides, I've always been the fuck up oops baby that brings her nothing but shame and misery. She's told me that since I was 7. So, I wanna know why she keeps in contact in me. I'm not gonna change. Hell, I can't and you know what? I finally realize that I don't fucking **have** to. All I have to do is be myself and those who truly give a shit about me will stick by me and love me for me. You're not one of those people. You never have and you never will be. We're**_ soul mates_**, huh? Not on my part. The man I love more than fucking anything's laying here because he was protecting me and I am not leaving his side for anything or anyone."

To drive her point home, Stephanie Plum carefully climbed into his hospital bed and rested her head on his bandaged bare chest. Her words resounded through the entire ICU like a cannon blast. Even though she hadn't raised her voice once, the steely resolve was there, belying her current condition. She was practically drowning in some salmon pink scrubs, her wild hair was tangled and barely contained by a makeshift headband. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and the constant flow of worried tears down her cheeks. She was shaking from cold and from a lack of a substantial meal and her skin was near translucent under the lights. She had been sitting by Ricardo Carlos Manoso's bedside for 6 days and counting. The Merry Men and her friends stopped trying to make her leave after day 2 and now just brought her a sandwich or took up sentry outside.

Joseph Morelli had been let in with Eddie Gazarra to attempt to take her statement and Morelli had blown up at her. He had yelled, gestured, and done his usual shtick: The Boys miss you…Bob misses you…see what your job does…look at where you're gonna end up if you stick with this nut…stop being so damned stupid and just marry…**no.** No. Not anymore. Stephanie was tired of making the same stupid mistakes over and over again. She was tired of trying to make a round peg fit in a square hole. She was sick of being a doormat, of denying her happiness just to make everyone else look and feel good. What about her? What about what _**she**_ wanted? What about what _**she**_ needed? Morelli never thought about that…

Since the only person who did currently had a tube down his throat, she had finally decided to take matters into her own hands, leading to her blowup. Even though it was blatantly rude and even though she had done it near the epicenter of The Burg, she had no regrets whatsoever. She was damned near 40, now. It was time to grow up…

"Eddie, if you want me to talk about what happened, I will but Detective Morelli needs to leave first."

"I'm not going anywhere, Cupcake!"

"Leave on your own or be thrown out! We're done, Morelli. I've made my choice now and I'm sticking with it…sticking with Ranger. I love him, not you. Not anyone else. Since you're not going to accept it, we have nothing left to discuss. Get the fuck out of my face. Eddie…"

Eddie shook off the shock and pulled out a digital recorder, sitting in her previously occupied chair.

"Morelli, take a walk."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Take a walk or I'm calling the captain. He's still pissed that you were schtupping Gillman when you were supposed to working and you heard Steph. She wants you to fuck off so just do it, already. Look, I told you two months ago that she was done with you and you didn't believe me. Do you now?"

Morelli just shot her an ugly glare and with a snarled, "This is far from over", stalked out of the ward and out of the hospital. Stephanie could hear the Merry Men outside close ranks and she knew that he wouldn't be getting back in anytime soon. Not like he'd try. She knew that he was heading straight back to her mother's and into a bottle of Old Turkey, just like every other Morelli excuse for a man…

"Okay, Stephanie. He's gone. Now, what happened?"

"Samuel Anderson happened."

"As in the gun runner that's been on _**America's Most Wanted**_ for over a year?"

"That would be correct. He's from here and was spotted by a Good Samaritan on the way to get his latest titty mag from Stark Street. RangeMan was contacted to bring him in and Ranger…Ranger called me in because he was hiding in the Burg near the high school. I know the area real good, especially all the hidey holes and…and he trusted me not to do anything reckless."

"Did you do anything reckless?"

"No, not this time. I suggested to him, Tank, and Lester that we split up to cover more ground. On the way back to them, Samuel grabbed me and put a knife to my neck. He started dragging me back towards the old key factory and I was screaming loud enough to wake the dead. He dropped me when he spotted Ranger and bolted. He went after him and I went after them and…and I saw the fucker shoot him. He had some of those special bullets that can cut through Kevlar so Ranger dropped and Anderson was about to shoot him in the head so…I shot him first."

"Four rounds to the chest and one to the head."

She shuddered and confirmed, "Yeah. I rolled the asshole's body out of the way and starting trying to help Ranger. I managed to get him to stop bleeding in 2 places but the other two…if Tank and Lester hadn't been there, he would've bled out. They helped stopped the bleeding and you know the rest."

Eddie nodded and shut off the recorder, awkwardly patting her on the back.

"I'm sorry you had to do that."

"I did it for Ranger. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Cause you love him."

"Mm-hm. All hell's about to break loose, isn't it? Whether Ranger lives or…d-doesn't, what I said to Morelli's not gonna blow over anytime soon, is it?"

"Nope and it shouldn't. As fucked up as it was, you did the right thing, Steph and I support whatever you're trying to do now. I don't really get it but I'll support it. That's for damn sure."

"Thank you, Eddie."

"Let me know if anything changes."

She nodded and let her eyes drift shut, finding the comforting scent of Bulgari even under the hospital soap.

_I'm here, Ranger. I'm not going anywhere. I love you. Please wake up soon…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I came home from work to an inbox full of alerts and reviews. Thank you all so much. Since I have an aversion to hospitals, I'm gonna get us out of there as soon as possible. This chapter is set the morning after Steph throws the gauntlet down and contains the awakening of Ranger. Y'all know I can't keep him out of the action for too long.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Stephanie's POV**

"Hey, Beautiful. I brought you some Mickey D's."

I nodded my thanks and pulled the Sausage McMuffin out of there gratefully as Lester moved back to the Lobby. I had moved off of Ranger when the nurses came to redress his wounds at dawn and was back to shivering in my chair. I know I look an absolute wreck but I won't leave this hospital without him. What I said to Morelli last night still stands true and I still don't feel regrets about it all. I expected to. After all, I just completely ostracized myself from everything and near everyone I know. The fine citizens of Chambersburg aren't going to take to my resounding rejection of their Champion lightly, not to mention that my mother's probably made my answering machine burst into flames by now with her venom.

Yet, instead of fear and regret, all I feel is freedom. My name is Stephanie Plum. I'm Italian-Hungarian American, a 36 year old bounty hunter and I feel free for the first time since I jumped off the garage roof trying to fly. I finally stood up against Joseph Morelli's browbeating and said to everyone in earshot that I love Ranger. Love doesn't really cover what I feel for him, really. The loyalty, trust, and warmth I feel for him can't be contained in a proper little box. I'd do anything for him. Give him a kidney, give up sweets for the rest of my life, die for him, kill for him…shit, I killed someone last night!

"It's worth it.", I muttered to myself. "Stupid fucker would've killed Ranger first. I had to do it. Besides, it's not like I'm not going to hell anyway…"

The monitor quickened at the sound of my voice and I moved my wide eyes to him.

"Ranger? Ranger, can you hear me?" I asked shakily as I picked up his right hand.

The fingers moved and I could see his eyelids starting to flutter behind his tangled chocolate locks.

"Come on, Ranger…try and open your eyes for me…come on, baby…"

After another 24 seconds, first the left and then the right eye opened, glassy with pain and confusion. They drifted around the room slowly and then locked on me. I could see him forcing the cobwebs away and I gave him a soft smile his body unconsciously moved towards me…

"Hey, Batman. Do you want me to call the nurse?"

He blinked once and I took that as a yes. After pushing the button, I scooted closer and started finger combing his hair. It was almost as bad as mine for once. Hell, it was worse. I backed away as the nurses took the tube out with a nasty sounding sucking noise and felt my throat burn in sympathy as he coughed. I picked up the nearby cup of ice water and held the bendy straw to his lips, letting him drain the glass. Working carefully, I raised his bed and propped the pillows behind him, brushing against the warm skin of his back in the gown.

Looking at me with a question in his eyes, he made the okay sign with his fingers.

"You're laying here with 4 new holes and pissing in a bag and you're asking if _**I'm **_okay?"

"_Babe._"

"I look worse than I feel. I haven't gone home since you've been in here."

"_How…how long_?"

"6 days. Tank and Lester are okay, too. Everyone's waiting in the Lobby."

"_Anderson?"_

"Dead. Better him than you. Yeah…so we need to talk. Like really talk. Not now but soon. See, I…I said some things to some people and…well, I…here, listen. One of the guys took the liberty of recording Rampaging Rhino Plum Destroys Trenton.", I quipped as I put an earbud in his ear and pushed play on the borrowed iPod.

Ranger's tired face went carefully blank as Morelli's part played but as soon as it got to my rebuttal, his head turned to me and his eyes filled with something akin to wonder. I blushed and looked away. Idly, I wondered if he was more shocked at my Emmy worthy love confession or the fact that I finally grew a lady pair and grew up. With me, it was a healthy blend of both…

He took the earbud out and grabbed my hand again. Is he gonna break it? Of course he's not gonna break it. It's Ranger! He'd chop his boys off before he'd even _**think**_ of hurting me and…oh…

It was like one of those movie scenes. His lips trailed up my wrist and I actually cooed when he suckled at the dip of my elbow. That noise must've been the green light he was looking for because the next thing I knew, he had hauled me into his bed (with a soft hiss of pain) and was kissing me it would be illegal in the morning. Good lord in Heaven…

"Huh. No wonder his monitors are going apeshit. If Beautiful kisses even half as good as she looks…mmm…lucky fucker."

We broke for air and I gave Lester a blistering glare. That glare faded as I met Dr. Gordon Sandoval's smiling gaze and I blushed at the image we must make. Ranger panting like a winded horse and me straddled on him like I'm gonna climb him. Mmmm, climbing Ranger…

"As soon as my new holes close up, I'll be glad to let you climb me, Babe."

"Out loud, again?"

"Yep."

"Cripes. Uhh...hi? This isn't what it looks like." I offered to the now chuckling doctor.

"Babe."

"All right, it's totally what it looks like but can you blame me? I thought you were gonna die and you didn't. I'm happy and you better love me too, what with the whole public humiliation thing you've just gotten us into."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You hauled me up here and kissed me."

"You weren't complaining at the time."

'That's because you were tryin' to give me a friggin' tonsillectomy with your tongue!"

"You know, there's a priest around here someplace if you want to make your married couple bickering official…" Lester cut in with a shiteating grin.

"Shut up, Santos!" we snapped in unison, Ranger hissing as it pulled at his stitches.

The middle aged man finally pulled himself together and said in his soothing British accent, "There's something to be said about love being a healing balm. Young man, I do hope you understand that you've got a gem here. She's not even your wife and yet she refused to move, even in the face of a terrible brute."

"I do."

"Wonderful. Stephanie, if you could get off of him long enough for me to check on his wounds, please…"

I got off of him reluctantly and threw the crumpled McMuffin wrapper at Lester's head. He batted it away and hugged me, looking over my shoulder at his cousin with relief.

"That shit was too fucking close, man. My little cousin almost died…" he said to himself, shaking his head.

"Emphasis on almost, Les. He's gonna be fine. Listen, I'm starting to chafe in places inappropriate for children so if you could tell the guys that he's awake, I'd appreciate it. I need a shower."

"Need any help?", he leered cheerfully.

"Keep talking and _**I'll**_ call you to the mats, Santos. I'll be back soon, Ranger!" I called on my way out the door.

"I'll be here. Oh and Stephanie?"

I turned.

"I love you, too."

"Really? No qualifiers?"

"No qualifiers. I love you, Babe."

I stood there for a long beat and then returned to his bed and arms. I had plenty of time to shower later.

Right now, I feel like basking.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. This chapter's going to kick start the drama and give us all a little more of the mature yet IDGAF Stephanie that was born during the prologue, along with some Babe fluff. It's my favorite brand of Steph to write and read and I hope you all enjoy the update.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Stephanie's POV**

I finally drove back to my apartment (my latest car had been parked at RangeMan since the Takedown) and came in to find over 200 messages on my machine. The majority of them had been from the Un-Dynamic Duo, yelling and demanding to speak with me about my "craziness". One had been from a supportive Mary-Lou, another from an impressed Connie, two had been from an ecstatic Lula (she lost all patience for Joe after the whole Terri thing), and the rest from various Burg busy-bodies, scolding me for my "foul language" and "breaking poor Joey's heart". Please. In order for me to break his heart, he'd have to really give a damn about me and his actions showed that he didn't. He had cheated on me with at least Terri and had tried to change me to suit his needs. That's not love. That's not even lust. That's just an unhealthy, borderline abusive relationship and I'm in no mood to erase the word borderline from there. I am not Angie or Bella Morelli. I am not going to put up with being mistreated just to please a man that should've been kicked to the curb long before the birth control failed.

Fuck that shit.

Now, I was loading suitcases and hefty bags into the trunk of the dark grey Explorer. Ranger and Tank had offered me an empty apartment on 4 to stay in and I took them up on it. Why not? I was working at RangeMan 90% of the time anyway and living in the building means that I can be on hand to help Ranger during his recuperation…and I can spend more time with him in general. That's another point in his favor. When I'm with Ranger, we don't have to be naked (although, that _**certainly**_ has its perks…), we don't have to be in a constant one-up battle, and we don't even have to talk. Okay, I do. Silence is not something that I like. My point is that unlike The Dick and Morelli, I can stay around Ranger for long periods of time without feeling trapped or that I need to take a brick and bash his fucking head in.

All right, I do feel that way towards him sometimes but never for long.

I slammed the trunk closed and picked up Rex's cage from the grass. He was hiding in his soup can and I carefully buckled his home into the passenger seat before climbing in myself.

"It's a new start for us, Rex. Out with the old and in with the new."

He snuffled in response and came out to run on his wheel as I drove away.

My lease was paid through until New Years but I knew that I wasn't coming back there to live. Every time I look around the place, I hear the squealing moans of Terri Gillman, the rhythmic pounding of my headboard. I see the trail of clothes leading to my bedroom, the empty beer cans on my coffee table. I see Morelli holding her by the neck, pounding her into my mattress and the unrepentant look on his face when he finally noticed me. Terri had blushed and covered herself up with my blanket but Morelli just smiled at me in a "What did you expect?" way before making the offer. Yeah, like a threesome would fix everything…bastard. What kills me is that I didn't see just how much of a prick he was until then. Finding him with Terri may have been the last straw but there was a whole barn full them before…

As I pulled onto Haywood, a whoop of a police siren went off and I saw Morelli pull up behind me. Instead of panicking, I dialed the precinct and asked to speak to Captain Targa. Thankfully, the secretary was professional and efficient. Before Morelli could even get out of his car, he was on the line.

"_Targa_.", a gruff voice greeted.

"Hello, Captain. This is Stephanie Plum. I've just been pulled over wrongfully by Detective Joseph Morelli and I was hoping you could have a little chat with him. See, we just broke up permanently and I know that he's not taking it well. I can't say I blame him but I don't think he should be risking his job just to try and get me back. It's not gonna work and I'm not exactly worth all the trouble, really…"

Morelli sauntered up to the window and gestured for me to roll it down, a cocky smirk on his face. I knew that if I didn't stay calm, he'd get angry and take me in for some weak charge like "disturbing the peace" or he'd "search" me…

"May I help you?" I asked, rolling it down enough for me to stick my hand through the gap but not enough for him to grab me. I also locked the doors, something that he didn't appreciate, judging by the new frown on his face.

"License and registration, please."

"Sure and while I get it, you can talk to your boss." I replied pleasantly, thrusting the phone into his hand.

"Yeah right, Cupca-_** Captain!**_ Well, not exactly but…sir, I'm not doing anything like…yes, sir…I understand perfectly, sir…yes, I'll be there…I'll see you in 15, sir…you think you're real smart, don't you, Cupcake?" he snapped at me post ass chewing. I didn't know Captain Targa liked me that much…

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Detective Morelli. If you would be so kind as to return my phone, I can be on my way."

"You think that you can just throw me aside like trash for Manoso? After everything we've been through together, you're just gonna fuckin' end it?"

"I ended our relationship permanently 2 months ago because_** you**_ decided to stick it in Terri and Joyce and numerous other people in the Trenton Metropolitan area. Ranger had nothing to do with that. And if you'd look past your overly bruised ego for more than a hot second, you'd realize that it's better for both of us to be nothing more than friends. Well, less than friends on my part. I already have enough stress in my life without you adding to it. Are you gonna give me back my phone or what?"

In a great show of maturity, he threw my phone against a nearby telephone pole and it shattered into a million pieces.

"That's okay. Now, I can get new numbers and a new phone. Am I free to go, Detective Morelli? If you keep me here any longer, you'll be late for your meeting with the Captain…"

His hands clenched like they were around my throat and he stalked back to his POS, flooring it down the street. Huh, that went better than I thought it would. I kept calm. I didn't yell and Eddie or Big Dog may be up for a promotion soon…

_**/**_

**Ranger's POV**

My bed shifted and I fought through the painkillers Brown forced on me to open my eyes. It had been another 3 days before Dr. Sandoval released me into his care and he was determined to make sure I don't cut any corners with my recovery. Taking the antibiotics isn't a problem. I know I need to do that, along with taking care not to bust any stitches. I just don't like taking any sort of narcotics or resting. The drugs make me tired and out of control. Also, I've never been one to be idle, even when I was a baby. My mother called me her Wiggle Worm. Actually, she still does but only when she's feeling particularly maternal…

"Shh…it's just me. You keep resting, okay?" Steph greeted gently.

"I've been resting all day, Babe. Tank won't even let me do any paperwork."

"You hate paperwork."

"Yeah, but I'm bored. I don't like this." I complained, precariously close to whining.

"Well, you shouldn't have gotten shot. Besides, even Superheroes are entitled to the right to sit on their asses and do nothing for a couple of weeks. "

"I'm not a superhero, Babe."

"Around these parts, you are. Especially to me. Now, quit your grumbling and pass me the remote."

I snorted and watched her as she settled into bed next to me. She had stripped down to a pair of purple and blue panties and one of my old Army shirts. After settling on a Mythbusters marathon, she tangled the bedding over both of us and decided to use my chest as a pillow again. She was warm and smelled vaguely of honeysuckle today. Probably from her body mist or some other woman product she uses. Not her body wash, though. I know for a fact that she uses the exact same Bulgari wash as I do. I had found the bottle once and she had just blushed in response. A sane man would've been a bit disturbed, maybe even fearful.

I was just turned on.

"So, I heard that you got Morelli on the fast track to government cheese today."

"Not exactly. I just decided to cut him off at the knees, is all. He was trying to use his power to pull me over to get me to talk to him and I didn't like it so I called his boss. He was pissed but not at me and I think he knows my dad from the Army. He said something under his breath along the lines of "the SOB saved my ass…I'll save his daughter's". I'll have to ask next time I see him."

It made sense. No matter how much time passes, a brother in arms is a brother for life and if they or their _**familia**_ needs help, they get help. Not to mention the agreement RangeMan has with TPD. While the department is competent (sans Morelli), without my company, they'd be outnumbered 5 to one by delinquents, skips, and general ne'er do wells by the end of the year. As wild as things can get around here, they used to be much worse and the Captain knows that. If he let one of his employees run roughshod over my woman (and _**yes**_, she has always been my woman, regardless of my idiocy…) with impunity, I wouldn't hesitate to protect me and mine and leave Trenton to the wolves.

"Mm. So, I know your mother's firmly against us. What about the rest of your family?"

"Daddy's always liked you and you know my Grandma. She wants pictures of your package to show her girlfriends."

"Babe!" I exclaimed with horror.

"I'm not gonna let it happen! Calm your bat tits! Now, I haven't heard from Val yet but going off of what happened with The Dick, I'm putting her in the Against column. She always takes my mother and The Burg's side. The only time she didn't was when she hooked up with Kloughn but those were extenuating circumstances."

"The Burg turned against her."

"Exactly. She might surprise me, though. What about your family? I know Lester's happy for us, even with his perv swerve…"

Laughter pulls at my stitches too, apparently.

"…but what about the rest?"

'They love you. They've heard stories and after everything with Scrog and now Anderson…you have absolutely nothing to worry about, Babe. I promise."

"I believe you. I still want to meet them, though."

"That can be arranged."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. I think this is shaping up to be another long haul fic like _Unstoppable_. I've got so many ideas and I want to slow the pacing down a bit to enjoy them so yeah…at least 10 chapters. At least… **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Morelli's POV**

"_I'm not leaving until he can and then, I'm still going to be with him. You want me to choose, Joe? Fine. I choose him. Now, later, always…__**him**__. He's my best friend and he's always had my back when I needed him. He deserves the same from me. You say that _**The Burg needs me to take my place****?**_ Well, I say fuck them. All The Burg's done for me is chew me up and spit me out for daring to be different. No one's ever bothered to give a damn about me unless it makes them look good. They talk shit about me, cause shit to happen to me and then you've got the nerve to wonder why I don't want anything to do with it anymore? Fuck them and fuck you. You cheated on me with Terri Gillman__** in my bed **__and then you had the audacity to invite me to join you. I need to _**grow up and marry you, already?**_ I'll shoot myself in the fucking head before I marry you. Fuck the Burg, fuck you, and my mother can go to hell, too. She sent you _**to talk sense into me****?**_ You know what, I __**like**__ being senseless in her eyes. It's a lot of fun. Besides, I've always been the fuck up oops baby that brings her nothing but shame and misery. She's told me that since I was 7. So, I wanna know why she keeps in contact in me. I'm not gonna change. Hell, I can't and you know what? I finally realize that I don't fucking __**have**__ to. All I have to do is be myself and those who truly give a shit about me will stick by me and love me for me. You're not one of those people. You never have and you never will be. We're__** soul mates**__, huh? Not on my part. The man I love more than fucking __**anything's**__ laying here because he was protecting me and I am not leaving his side for anything or anyone…"_

"…_I don't care nor do I want to know what you do in your personal life, Morelli but I'll not have you abuse anymore of the PD's resources and powers to get your way! Half of this shit on my desk can be traced back to your badge number and you are honestly starting to become more of a liability than an asset, especially when it comes to your ongoing "Mob Sting". According to Ms. Plum, whatever the hell you called yourselves doing is over and she intends on it remaining that way. Now, if you wish to keep your rank and job, you will stay the living fuck away from her or I'll personally chuck your badge in the river. Turn over your gun and your keys. You're on desk duty until further notice…"_

When I heard that Manoso had been shot, I was over the moon. He had lost a lot of blood and was knocked out on a ventilator, possibly in a coma, even! With him out of the way, I saw my chance to undo all his poaching. I admit that my little thing with Terri in Cupcake's apartment had been a dick ass move but she had left me with no other choice! She had started getting distant again and getting cozier with Manoso by the second. And I knew the look in the nut's eyes. Every man knew that look. He was looking to play for keeps, now and if I wanted to get Cupcake's attention back on me where it belonged, I had to come up with something big. She had been jealous as all get out at the very mention of Terri (who had been bugging me for a fuck for weeks, anyway…) so I decided to make a little gamble.

It had been Terri's idea to use her apartment. She said it was to help get her attention better but I knew better. She can't stand Cupcake. She says that she's got too much of a hold on me and that she doesn't appreciate everything I did for her, everything I had planned for our future in The Burg. And that she didn't know how to touch me like she could.

I agreed on all counts, leading to Cupcake finding us mid-fuck. She had been livid as I expected her to be and the whole threesome thing had been a joke! Seriously! I knew that she was too damned frigid to even think of getting in bed with us but it had just slipped out. She had grabbed that damned rat of hers and stormed out, holing up in RangeMan and at that crazy hooker's place. I had decided to let her cool down for a bit and bide my time. She'd be back. She always comes back. She can't get enough of me, can't resist me…

The hospital had been the most humiliating night of my whole damned life. Her mother had begged me to go get her away from Manoso and to shut her up, I had managed to switch shifts with Big Dog and go with Eddie. Eddie…Fucking Traitor. He had used to be one of our biggest supporters but it had all changed after the Terri thing. He had started saying shit like "it's over…let her go…she doesn't want to talk to you anymore…she doesn't even want to look at you…you make her sick…"What the fuck did he know? Just because he had married that whining bitch Shirley didn't mean he had all the answers when it came to Stephanie Plum. I did. I knew her best. I claimed her young and fucked her first. I knew all the right moves, all the right things to say to make her putty in my hands. Manoso couldn't compete with all our history and even by some chance that he didn't bite it, I'd be sure to have a ring on her finger before he woke up. Let him bother someone else's woman, for once…

Of course, Stephanie fucking Plum had to be her stubborn bitch self as always and spit in my goddamned eye. She had stood there in ugly ass scrubs, uncombed hair, and trained hate in her eyes and made me a laughingstock as she pissed all over years of tradition.

Manoso's hold on her is a lot stronger than I thought. He had managed to put her in danger yet again and get plugged like a Christmas turkey but instead of her running for her life, she up and said that she loved him. _**Him! **_How could she do this to me, her mother, the Burg? How could she throw away all our history for that crazy ass, drug running, murdering bastard? He had killed Eddie Abruzzi in cold blood and all those cars had to come from someplace. Government contracts, my ass! The government's too fucking cheap to pay that kind of money and if it was true, why the hell didn't I see any of it? I was a good officer until that whole dishonorable discharge bit…

Look, those twins in Hawaii said that they were 19 and they had liked it. It's the truth!

Not content to ruin our future together, she was trying to get me fired for no good reason. I just wanted to talk to her! She had gone back to avoiding me and I knew that if I didn't move quickly, she'd hole herself in Manoso's fortress for good. It's not like she had anyplace else to go, now. The Burg wasn't gonna let her stay in it quietly, especially after her crazy words. All we all wanted to do was help her have a good, healthy life and she saw it as talking shit? Causing shit? _**She**_ caused the damned shit, not me or anyone else! Anyway, I wasn't trying to abuse my power or anything stupid like that. I just wanted to talk to her and she blew it all out of proportion yet again! And of course, the Captain was on her side! You'd think he'd know better than to get suckered in by her antics!

She's always the damned victim, always the wronged one…if she'd just grow up and do what she was supposed to, she'd be happy! Or at least be quietly miserable like a normal woman…

Robin Russell added another stack of searches and DD5s to be filled out and walked away with a smirk on her face. She was another Traitor. She had called me a spineless pig and said loudly that Cupcake was better off without me, which is just not true.

I'm the great love of her little life. Every sane person around here saw it and knew it. This thing with Manoso that she's throwing herself into won't last. It _**can't**_ last.

It'll last over my dead body.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, Morelli's not going to die. I'm sorry but I've never written a major character death before and as much as I despise the man, he's still a major character so he gets to live…for now. However, I have no compunction against torturing him or her excuse for a mother until they wish they were dead. If you guys have got any ideas (I might do another wedding bit like in _Unstoppable_) as for said torture, I'd love to hear them, if not just to have something to giggle at. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Helen's POV**

"_**I'm sorry but the number you have dialed is no longer in service**__…_"

I slammed the kitchen phone down and continued seasoning the veal cutlets I had picked up earlier at the market. They weren't as thin as I'd like because thanks to my youngest daughter's antics, I cannot even go and get the mail without the whispers starting. They say that I'm a bad mother. They say that Stephanie's wild streak isn't really a surprise, now and some are even saying that her harshness towards poor Joseph is good. She has absolutely no right to be harsh towards him just because of that Gillman woman. If she had just listened, she would know how to keep a respectable man but no. She had to destroy poor Dickie Orr and now, she's trying to do the same to Joseph...and me…

"_Where is she? You promised that she'd be with you when you got back!"_

"_She's lost her damned mind! She said that I, you, and the Burg can go fuck itself and that she's in love with Manoso! She even climbed into bed with him and made Eddie kick me out of the room just to get her statement on what happened!"_

"_About fucking time! Stephanie deserves better than your sorry, cheating Morelli ass, anyway! You're nothing but trouble! Just like your lousy dad, grandpa, and great-grandpa! My grandbaby doesn't deserve to be the next Morelli family punching bag and she's finally made it so she won't be no matter what you or my horse's patoot of a daughter says! You need to leave us all alone and go back to whatever clap ridden pussy you crawled of, boy! She's better off with Mr. Ranger, anyway!"_

"_Mother, you can't be serious! That thug will just get her killed!"_

"_I'd rather Stephanie die young and happy with Mr. Ranger than live long and miserable with this scum sucking fucker! He wasn't good enough for her when they were in high school and he's sure as hell not good enough for her now! Just because** you** hate her enough to be so damned eager see her miserable doesn't mean I do, Helen!"_

"_Or me."_

"_Frank? Wh-what are you doing with that bag? Those bags? Where do you think you're...?"_

"_I'm not gonna stay in the same house with you while you welcome that filth into our daughter's life again. Edna, if you want to come with me, that's fine but you need to pack quickly. Helen, you need to take your head out of your ass and face facts. Stephanie will never be a Burg wife. She's got too much fire and too many dreams for it to happen. I accepted it the day she jumped off of the garage roof and I've been silent, waiting for you to realize it too. My silence has caused you to have carte blanche to belittle her, to push her into things and people she doesn't want, and to make her absolutely miserable. Well, no more. No fucking more, Helen. If you want her to marry the Morelli fool, then fine. But I'll not have any part of it..."_

The only comfort I have is that he didn't take off his ring before taking my mother and leaving. Where my husband is, I'm not sure. He's come back during the day to collect more of his things but he's remained silent, looking through Joseph and ignoring him as always. Frank always saw him as less than human, especially after Stephanie's shameful actions in the donut shop and it just drives me crazy. He's supposed to be a good father. He grew up in the Burg with me. He knows what's proper but he refuses to help me restore the Plum name into something great, something to be proud of again. Stephanie's ruined everything and he sees me as the bad guy. It's a complete injustice…

The phone rang and I answered, "Stephanie Michelle Plum, if this is you, then you've got a lot of…"

"_**It's Val, mother**__._"

"Oh, Valerie! You will not believe what your crazed sister has done this time! She…"

"…_**finally stood up to you and that Morelli scum. I know. I have friends who work in the hospital. I think it's great**__._"

My heart plummeted to my shoes. No…not Valerie, too! Regardless of the little hiccup between her and her first husband, she's always managed to stay respectable. The shame of her divorcing Steven had been mitigated by marrying the Kloughn boy. She had married him, made a baby with him and remained a devoted wife. Cooking, cleaning, and raising her girls as best she could like I taught her to, like everyone had taught her to. What did she mean that it was great? How could she even say…?

"Excuse me?"

"_**You heard me, Mother. I think what's happened with Stephanie is crazy but in a good way. She's not Burg material. She never has been and she shouldn't have to force herself through a tube just to make everyone else happy. I did that and look where it got me. If God forbid, Steve had given me something from one of his whores or if I hadn't met Albert, you and the rest of the Burg would see me as a failure of a human being. Steph's…different. She's different and wild and free and everything that I've always wanted to be but was too chicken to try and be. And… she deserves better than Joseph fucking Morelli, she really does, and I think Mr. Ranger is it. And even if he isn't, she still deserves better than what the Burg's given her…what **_**I've**_** given her over the years and when I get off the phone with you, I'm gonna do my best to be the good big sister I should've been years ago**_."

"Valerie…you can't mean that!"

"_**I can and I do. I called to tell you that Daddy and grandma are staying with us and I fully support everything they're doing. They want to be a proper family to Stephanie and I want to be a part of it. If you want to throw her and them away like trash for not doing what you want, then you're gonna have to throw me and the girls away, too**__._ "

And then she hung up. Dropping the veal, I hurried into the pantry and got the Old Turkey from behind my dessert cookbook. It had served as a surefire to calm my nerves once Stephanie had come back to Trenton. It kept me sustained while she destroyed her marriage. It kept me sustained as she worked at that factory selling scandalous clothing. It kept me sustained as she started her foolhardy job at Vincent's and the thug's company. It kept me sustained as she raked Joseph over the coals again and again and again…

It will keep me sustained long enough to keep my family from being destroyed by their own madness. They can sit there and say their foolish words and "disown" themselves from me, if they want. They can call Joseph all sorts of names and deem him a monster, if that's what will help them sleep at night. But I know I'm in the right. They'll see I'm in the right soon enough!

They'll look so foolish when the thug tosses her aside like trash.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Now, I remember why I used to have such a strict anti-spoiler policy. One of my summer shows is coming into its final season and I just had to know if they got rid of the interfering wench between the people I ship on there. Nope. Looks like I'm gonna be looking at a good old fashioned engagement to the melodramatic "I object!" scene that TV writers seem to really adore. Jeez…**

**Anywho, in response to a nudge from our favorite nudger (:D), here's another chapter for here and your suggestions were wonderfully received and absorbed. All will factor into future drafting. This chapter came to me in a dream (yeah, one of those again) and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Terri Gillman's POV**

Sometimes, a lot of times, I wonder what my life would be like if I could just get past him.

Would I have a better relationship with my Uncle Vito? A better standing in the neighborhood? Would I have a college degree, a career, a husband by now? I wasn't Einstein but I could've certainly gotten into a decent college and maybe have a degree in Communication. I've always wanted to be in the media, like a weather girl or the next Connie Chung. I would've been pretty good at it…

But I knew that Joey would've hated it. He wanted a stay at home woman, someone that would cook, clean, and pop out babies. If I had become a career woman, I would've been bringing home the bacon but I wouldn't have him to feed it to. So, I shelved all of that and started hanging around my uncle's staff, learning the tricks of the trade. I can get sheets brand new crisp and the house smelling like any pastry you'd want. I can get a four course meal on the table in less than 2 hours. I practiced with my nieces, nephews, and cousins when it came to raising babies and I even dyed my hair blonde because someone told me that he loved blondes…

Stephanie fucking Plum. Stephanie fucking walking disaster Plum. He had told me all about the girl, about the "choo-choo" game and how he was sure that he could bust her before she turned 18. I remember her seeing her around when she was in high school. She was a gangly, near flat chested thing with a crazy ass family and no Burg skills to speak of. She was a below average student, a piss poor singer and cooking…forget about it! She had set the Home Ec room on fire boiling water, for chrissakes! But, I laughed and let him go off and chase her. I was his main lady. I was the one who was the best candidate for Mrs. Joseph Anthony Morelli. As soon as he got the Plum bitch out of his system, we could move forward together, happily ever after…

It still hasn't happened. Even though she's off doing Christ knows what with that Ranger guy and his Company Men, Joey's still fucking obsessed with her. All these years later and she's still under his skin. I could cook, clean, and let him stick it in any hole he wanted but she…she has the full possessive attentions that I ached for. He foamed at the mouth at the mere mention of her with another guy and he spent ages trying to train her to be Burg with her crazy mother's blessings. God, is Helen Plum a nut or what? Not even my mom, a self proclaimed Burg Princess can come close to how dedicated the woman is to the neighborhood and its ways. She probably screams the street names when Old Man Plum gets her off…

My point is that for years I've been competing against Stephanie Plum and losing time and time again. But, now's my chance. I was in the hospital when she permanently hung Joey out to dry. One of my uncle's enforcers had ended up in a tussle at the Skinny Weasel on Stark Street and he told me to go bring him some fresh begonias. The old fart was an expert on disemboweling people yet he wanted begonias to stare at as the docs pumped him full of drugs. What a world…but I was there. I had followed after Joey back to the Plums and then to Mooch's place. I drank with him and let him haul me into the guest bedroom where he fucked me like the world was ending. In his mind it was, I suppose…

When I whispered that I loved him as he started to pass out, he said that he loved me too…_**Cupcake.**_

Shit. Even when he's drunk, it's all about Stephanie Plum but not anymore. Not for long. I finally have something that the little brat ran away from, something that Joey can't just take for granted or set aside…

"What the hell is this?"

He was staring at the pregnancy test like it was a steaming turd from that damned beast of his and Plum's...

"You know what it is, Joey. It's a pregnancy test.", I said through gritted teeth. Just keep smiling, Terri…

"Why the hell are you giving it to me?"

"Why do you think, asshole? It's your baby!" I snapped back, snatching the stick back from him and stalking past the snoring beast to the hall bathroom, where I promptly locked myself in. Would he come after me, soothe me, tell me that it was going to be okay?

After a few seconds, I heard a near inhuman scream of rage and the sound of the TV shattering as he threw something heavy through it. I could hear him throwing more things and the fearful yelping (and farting) of the beast as it hid in the linen closet next door. I could hear paper ripping and then the door slamming, tires screeching down the street like in the movies. Shit.

**_Well, that went well, didn't it, Princess? He was _real_ excited, the definition of an eager father to be…_**

A sharp sob escaped against my will as I came out of the bathroom and saw the destruction. Even the picture of Stephanie Plum that he had shredded didn't comfort me. Joey had left to do god knows what. He was probably heading for the nearest bar or Joyce Barndhart's lair across town. That's another bitch that has a hold on him. When he couldn't get it from me (which was rare), he always went to her for a couple of nights. It wasn't as bad as Plum. Joyce couldn't say that she had his heart, just his dick. Not Plum. She had gotten everything that I've ever wanted from Joey without even trying and threw him aside like he was nothing but trash. She may very well be in love with the Ranger nutcase but I know that Joey's gonna do every and anything to get her away from him, no matter the cost.

He was willing to lose his career, his house, his status as a Burg man (Burg men don't beg for a woman to love them. If they don't, they just move on…) and especially me just to make a happily ever after with Stephanie Plum who would "shoot herself in the fucking head" before she married him, much less give him a baby like I'm gonna do.

I can see this ending in three ways for him:

In prison for murdering Ranger in an attempt to eliminate the competition.

In prison for stalking Plum and trying to get her back from Ranger by any means necessary.

Killed and disposed of by Ranger for hurting his "Babe" and mourned by people that can be counted on less than one hand, including my stupid ass self.

Of all the people to be in love with, it's with someone who's obsessed with someone else and now, thanks to that obsession and my desperation, I'm gonna be a single mom for sure.

What a world.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying _Lock That Shit Up_ and even though that JE fic will be taking priority 1, this one is right on its heels. I'm gonna try to update both as often as I can and I thank you for your positive responses to Terri's POV. I've never done anything with her before and I'm glad it was received well.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Stephanie's POV**

My cell phone rang at 2:30AM and I moved one hand from under the blankets to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Good evening, ma'am. My name's Henry Watkins. I'm a bartender at The Grog on Stark and there's a guy named Joe here saying that you'll be able to get him home. Said something about his Cupcake_…"

"Sir, I'm gonna stop you right now because I'm not coming down there to get him. I'm not his Cupcake, I'm his ex and I don't want anything to do with him. Take and hide his keys and call the cops. The guy's a detective and they'll take care of him. Ask for an Eddie Gazarra or for Big Dog. He'll go with them without too much fuss and they know how to handle him if he does."

"_Yes, ma'am. Thank you. Have a good evening._"

I set the phone down and Carlos shifted in his painkiller induced sleep, his face going further into my cleavage. His wounds were healing much faster than any of us expected but they still bothered him at night. Using my best Marilyn Monroe voice and a pair of tiny, tiny RangeMan panties (his favorite thing to see on me other than nothing), I got him to agree to take the drugs once a day. He's in pain more than once a day but I'll take what I can get. Plus, the reward for his agreement put a smug grin on his face (and a bounce in my step) for the rest of the day.

I may not be able to climb him like I want to but there certainly isn't anything wrong with my mouth.

_**/**_

**Morelli's POV**

"Joe…Joe…come on, get up…get up, you drunk skunk…time to go…"

"Get the fuck outta here, traitor. I'm waitin' for Cupcake. The bartender called her and as soon as she sneaks away from her keepers, she'll be here. She always comes for me…"

"Look, the bartender called me and said that she refused point blank to come down here. I can't say I blame her. It's ass o' clock in the morning and she's with Ranger, now. I don't wanna argue with you. I just wanna get you out and get back to sleep. Now, just get your ass up and…"

"_**No!**_", I barked.

I tried to knock his hands off of me but a shot to the kidneys from Big Dog got me off the stool and onto the floor painfully. I caught a glance at myself in the glass of the bar and winced. My shirt was mostly unbuttoned, showing the ink on my chest and my hair was standing all over my head like Einstein. As they picked me up, the beer bottle in my hand shattered, spilling the contents on the floor. No matter how many shots I did or bottles I emptied, the image of Terri holding a damned pregnancy test won't go away. Joining that image are the ones of Cupcake in the hospital and in her car, looking at me like I'm nothing but a pain in the ass to her.

Breaking that shit in my aunt's house hadn't helped matters either. It'll just make me look even worse in her eyes when it comes out, making Manoso's programming go deeper into her fragile little mind. She's been sucked in by him, trapped by his drug money and gifts, and now, she's perfectly content to be his slut. He doesn't love her. Not like I do. He's just using her for sex and she's letting him do it, knowing full and damn well that as soon as he gets bored, she'll be out the door…

I landed in the backseat of Big Dog's truck and tried to sit up as we went into motion.

"…where…where're you takin' me?"

"Home. You need to sleep this off and if the captain finds out about this, you're fucked."

"Ha, ha…fucked! You wanna know about fucked? I'll tell you about fucked! Gillman's knocked up and she's sayin' it's mine!"

"Well, you're the only one that's been screwing her, man…"

"So she says!"

"If it walks like a duck, looks like a duck, and quacks like a goddamned duck, then it's a goddamned duck. Besides, even if it's_** not**_ yours, her Unc's gonna make you step up and take of it anyway because of your history and you better do it. You've become a real pain in the ass but none of us wanna find your skull in the rock quarry."

My eyes fell shut and I groaned softly. Oh, yeah, her uncle…her old school, _**mob boss**_ uncle. Old Man Vito's not gonna take his "Princess" getting knocked up without a ring well and Big Dog's got a point. Ever since what happened at Cupcake's, I had been all over her at least 4 times a week. I had taken her out to Pino's, to Shorty's, Rossini's, and I had even gotten us into a salsa dance club where Cupcake had been doing a "distraction" for Manoso. Knowing she could see us, I had turned up my A-Game, kissing her and doing body shots of her neck. Cupcake hadn't even spared us a glance, content to go up to the VIP area with Manoso for "dinner". Dinner…is that what it's called these days?

The backseat door opened and Eddie said, "Hey, I think someone broke into your place. It's a real mess."

"There wasn't a fuckin' break-in. I did it.", I grumbled as I staggered out of the truck.

"Why?"

"He got Terri Gillman pregnant."

"So she says!"

"So it _**is**_. Go on home, Eddie. I got him."

"You sure?"

"What's he gonna do, puke on me?"

I didn't puke on him.

I puked on them both.

Serves them right.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. I know I promised a weekend update but my internet connection's been being a complete brat lately. It works when it feels like it and not a second before. Whether it's because of the crazy windstorms that have blown through here or because my parents forgot to pay the bill remains to be seen but still, apologies. Now that FFN's gotten over its latest hissy fit (Doc Manager down…), I'm gonna put this up and see where the muses are after. I've got the day off and I'm looking forward to an afternoon nap.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Ranger's POV**

"Thank you for meeting with me, Ms. Plum."

"It's no trouble, Mr. Grizolli. I'm just confused. How could I possibly help you?"

"It's about Joseph Morelli."

Her cerulean eyes flashed and then hardened to cobalt.

"I'm not going back to him. I'm sorry that he's gotten your niece pregnant but I'm not going back to him ever. The pseudo relationship between us was unhealthy and borderline abusive at times. I want nothing to do with him personally or even professionally. If you're here to convince me otherwise, either with money or threats, then you might as well just shoot me now. I'll die before I go back to him and I mean that with all my heart."

The old man looked startled at her calm venom but I just wanted to kiss her right then and there. She was on the swings, her hair billowing out in the breeze behind her as she tried to kick the clouds. She had on a simple white sundress and black leggings, a knife holstered on her right hip, and I was holding her black flip flops. I vaguely felt like a man in the Husband's Chair in Macy's but I was not going to let her go see Old Man Vito alone. He had called her from a payphone outside Shorty's, asking her to meet at the playground. Since Brown had (finally) cleared me, I invited myself along, much to her laughing protest. What? The man is a mobster, old but still dangerous. I just got my Babe. I'm not losing her anytime soon…

She fearlessly jumped off her swing and landed in a crouch, tucking and rolling until she was at the bench. Vito extended a hand to ease her out of the wood chips and she accepted it with a gentle smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and you needn't worry. I was not going to ask you to return to the swine. I am here to ask you for guidance. Terri is determined to keep the child and Morelli is in deep denial about everything. She has pleaded with me to spare his life but I do not see another viable solution as to dealing with him. I want him punished for his actions yet I do not want my niece to end up an unwed and single mother."

"So, you're asking me to give you insight on Joe? I really don't know him that well, sir. As I mentioned, our relationship was mainly negative. Sex on tap on a good day. I _**do**_ know that he wants to be a father. That was one of the main things we argued about, along with my desire not to remarry, my choice of career, and my continued association with Mr. Manoso here. The only idea I have is for you to use your influence and force him to step up and be a man about it. Is the child his?"

'Terri insists that it is."

"No disrespect intended, sir but Terri could be lying through her ass. You need to get a DNA test as soon as possible, if not just to spare yourself the shame of being related to Joe. He was a good man but not anymore. He's gotten cold and he's consumed by pride and ego, now. Whether it's because of his interactions with me or his family legacy, I'm not sure. But, if you want to take your niece's word for it and keep him alive, then a shotgun wedding's your best bet. Please don't send me an invitation."

The old man chuckled and stood up, grabbing his cane from the ground.

"You remind me a lot of my beloved Francesca. She was Terri's mother and struck down by her husband, an abusive prick remarkably similar to Morelli. I…I don't want history to repeat itself."

"It won't. You wouldn't allow it and I don't think Terri would, either."

"You put too much faith in her will. Normally, she is a strong, capable girl but Morelli…"

"He's got a way about him. Believe me, I know. If it wasn't for Carlos and my true loved ones, I'd still be sucked in by him. And Terri's going to be a mother, now. A good mother will do any and every thing to protect her child, legal or otherwise. If and when things get bad, just remind her of that."

The old man absorbed that and then turned to me.

"Take care of her, young man. You've got a gem here."

And out of the park, he went, meeting his bodyguards at the path bend. Steph let out a heavy sigh and I wrapped my arms around her, resting my face on her flat stomach. Her fingertips stole to my hair and her lips went to my brow.

"I wish I could help him. I really do but…never again. I'm with you, now. I've made my choice, now. I love you, Carlos."

"I love you, too. So much."


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Good evening, all. Exploring a new fandom is good for the Muses. I've been bitten by the Sheldon/Penny bug (Shenny?) and I've been trolling _The Big Bang_ _Theory_ archive for their stories ever since. I'm not ready to throw my hat in yet but it'll be soon. So, I'm glad you guys liked how I brought Vito into the game as more than a distant Big Bad and the trend's going to continue in this fic. Enjoy the update.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Frank's POV**

It's all I can do not to laugh my fool head off, right now. The whole Trenton Metro Taxi Company went silent as Vito Grizolli entered the main area and specifically requested my cab for his use. Even if he hadn't passed me an envelope full of 8 hundred dollar bills, I would've accepted immediately. I've always had a lot of respect for Old Man Vito, even when I was a kid (back in 1776…). He was the ideal Italian Male: he took care of his own and destroyed any threats to his family, whether blood or business. I can get on board with that, especially nowadays with Helen's utter determination to destroy my family…

Anyway, what was triggering my need for mirth was the sight of an obviously hungover Joseph Morelli next to the old man. Vito sat calmly next to him in a three piece black suit, a crisp white shirt, and a black tie. A steel grey fedora rested on his head and he was casually smoking a pipe. Morelli however was in a faded Rangers jersey, jeans, and two different sandals. The old man had passed him a winter's cap out of his coat pocket, silently ordering him to put it on. Both men had been silent since we pulled away from the boy's aunt's house, although I could hear a fearful wheeze in the punk's breathing. Good.

"Where to, Mr. Grizolli?" I asked as we drove towards the Burg border.

"I would like to go to Andrelli's Diamonds across town. My niece deserves nothing but the best engagement ring but I do not want the Burg Grapevine to have a front row seat to the shopping process, eh?"

"Indeed. That Grapevine's done a lot of damage around here to good people, especially my youngest girl."

The old man's face went from neutral to a broad smile in an instant.

"Ah, your little Stephanie. She's quite a lovely girl, strong but yielding. She will make a fine wife to Mr. Manoso just as the good Detective here will be to my Teresa. Isn't that right, Joseph?"

His breathing stopped cold for about 8 seconds but picked back up, purposely slowed but the wheeze was much more apparent. Glancing back in my rear view, I could see that although the smile was still there, the old man's eyes had gone from a warm grass shade to sharp emerald. I know that sharpness very well. That sharpness had been trained into me in Dark Ops and I can see it in Pumpkin's man all the time. That sharpness was only given to a man by death, either by his hand or someone else's.

Morelli better watch what he says or I'm gonna be cleaning blood out of the vinyl seats…

"Of…of course, sir. But, shouldn't I do this on my own? I think it would be more romantic…"

The smile dropped and now his mouth was set grimly. Wrong move, boy. Wrong move…

"**You think wrong**. You never bothered romancing her before except to seduce her into your bed so I am here today to make sure you do things correctly, for once. Your dishonorable behavior has brought my Teresa and other women around town much pain, particularly Ms. Plum. I knew that it was mainly because of the poor guidance from your late father, God rest his soul, so I let it go. Until now. Your seed grows in my Teresa's womb, meaning that the child is a member of my family and the only thing that I put above my business is my family. You will be picking up a good ring for her with my assistance and then we will discuss plans for your **_public_** proposal. I guarantee that it will all be very romantic, Joseph. Fit for a Queen."

The **"Or Else" **was very clear to all, even to the shithead next to him because after swallowing dryly, he nodded in agreement with the old man, staring sightlessly out of the window.

Looks like there's to be a Morelli family wedding in The Burg's future…

Better Gillman than Stephanie.

Praise Jesus that it's not Stephanie.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: And the beat goes on. I've got an unexpected but welcome day off tomorrow so I'm gonna see if the Muses will cooperate to tackle some dormant fics of mine. After this, I'm gonna see if I can finish an unfinished _Private Practice _oneshot so be sure to take a gander. Enjoy the update.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Terri Gillman's POV**

"Will you marry me, Terri? Will you be my wife? I know I should've asked earlier but…we can be a family, now. We can be together and happy…"

The dinner crowd of Pino's let out a collective gasp as Joey opened the ring box, revealing a sparkling chunk from the Hope Diamond. My hand went to my mouth and tears pricked my eyes. My tears are sad, though. I recognize the braiding on the sliver band. My Uncle puts that on every piece of family (and Family) jewelry in case it gets stolen. I also see that the suit's an Armani, black and three pieces with a gray vest. My Uncle insists that every self respecting Italian man should have a three piece suit and he's got an appreciation of the classic colors. Joey doesn't want this. The only input he had was on the location. My Uncle's forcing him to marry me. He doesn't really love me…

_**But, he's gonna have to learn to now. Not only do you got his bread in the oven, he's got guns and garrote experts following him like shadows. He won't act like a Morelli cafone and you can finally win against Stephanie fucking Plum. Say yes. **_**Do it!**

"Nothing would make me happier than to marry you, Joey."

It's not a lie. I've always wanted to be Mrs. Joseph Anthony Morelli and now, I'm gonna get my wish. Joey's face fell for a millisecond but a brilliant smile covered it as he slipped the ring on my finger. He stands up to thunderous applause and gives me a chaste peck on the mouth, driving home that this isn't him doing it. If it was Joey, he would've given me a tonsillectomy with a fond squeeze to my ass. He's got a proper arm around my waist and he's accepting the handshakes and back slaps with a flush to his cheeks. If it was Joey, he wouldn't be embarrassed at all. He'd be shouting that he was getting married and buying a round of drinks for the place.

This isn't my Joey. This is Joey with my Uncle Vito's strings firmly attached to him. Son of a bitch…

His mother hugged me tightly and his nutso Grandma put a hand on my still flat stomach, half growling and moaning something in old school Sicilian. Probably a blessing or more likely, a time delayed curse. Mrs. Morelli was over the moon at the thought of a grandchild but Bella had given us both the evil eye before going to stir some marinara. Mrs. Morelli had said that the old crow was happy, honest she was but she would've preferred a wedding before a baby. It was the way they did it in the Old Country, where sex stayed locked up tight like gold. But, she was "hip" to the way the kids did it and as long as the child is healthy and happy, how it got in me doesn't matter.

She's sweet as all get out to say that but we all know it does. The kids in the Burg are gonna be all too glad to call the little one a broken rubber and say that if it wasn't for the fact I got knocked up, they wouldn't have married parents. The bitch of it is that it's true. I just don't know how it happened or rather, I don't _**want**_ to accept it. We had run out of rubbers in my nightstand and we used his emergency stash in his wallet. He used to carry them when he was tangoing with Plum so it may be more of a hole filled rubber than a broken one. Yeah…**_exactly_**...shit.

Like I said, I don't want to accept it but it makes sense. He had been begging Plum to have his babies and everyone knows from here to LA that she'd never do it willingly…

"Congratulations, Terri." a soft voice greeted after Joey guided them away.

Stephanie fucking Plum. Damn, speak of the Devil and he'll fly out your damned nose. Jesus, she couldn't have picked a better time to stuff her face? And of course, Ranger's with her, recovered from his latest near death experience and wrapped in black like a panther. She actually looks halfway decent but that's what happens when you fuck the rich boys. Her hair's loose and more wavy than rat's nest for once. She's in a black cashmere sweater, dark gray slacks, and a pair of light blue 3 inch Louboutins, matching her eyes and the thin scarf around her neck. The only jewelry she has on is a pair of battered old dog tags that I know are Ranger's or maybe even a family member of his…

"Thanks. What's in the bag?"

"A couple of outfits for the baby. We didn't know if it was a boy or a girl so we got one of each."

"_**We?**_ You actually got Manoso to go in a baby store, Cupcake?" Joey "laughed" while letting his eyes roam greedily over her as he returned. Damn. Way to make a girl feel special, Joey. You ask me to get married yet you ogle her as much as you can. Ranger's arm went around her waist and a muscle in Joey's jaw ticked at the sight, stopping the ogling in its tracks. But not the feelings. Never the damned feelings…

"It was actually his idea, Joe. Congratulations, by the way. You're getting married and having a baby, just like you always wanted. I know you and Terri will be great together."

Shit. She really means it, too. Even though she told him to go to hell and back in front of everyone, she wants him to be happy. Just not with her. Huh. She's a lot more mature than the Burg and her crazy Ma gives her credit for. I know damned well if the situations were reversed, I wouldn't even think of wishing her well or giving two drop dead adorable sailor outfits as gifts. Jeez…

"Babe, I think your order's done. I'll grab it on the way out. Congratulations, Morelli. Ms. Gillman.", Ranger said politely before taking his leave without making a squeak on the cracked linoleum. Damn...is he part smoke or what?

Plum watched him go with goo in her eyes and I wish that I could get a look like that from Joey without being naked first. He pressed another fakely warm kiss to my temple and headed towards Gazarra and Big Dog, probably looking to join their toasting. I turned away from the sight and looked at Plum, who was looking at me with deep knowing sadness. Thank fuck that there wasn't any pity. If there was, I'd smack her or just bust out bawling...

"You don't have anything to worry about from me, Terri. Joe and I are long done."

"Not to him." I replied with a sardonic smile, making her wince.

"Yeah. Look, I know that we might never be close friends but…if you need someone to talk to, I'm around. Carlos doesn't have anything against you so if you need a break from Morelli or the wedding plans or just…anything, I can get him to help."

Wow. She's offering me sanctuary in case Joey starts acting like his dad and uncles. More importantly, she's offering me friendship and I know she's legit about it. If she can be friends with stoners, former trick turners, and Manoso's goons without batting an eye, she can be friends with me, a former "rival" for Joey as easy as she blows up a car.

It takes a damned big person to do that. An impressive person, even…

"I'll keep that in mind, Stephanie."


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Good afternoon, everyone. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying when I go into other people's heads. Last chapter was meant to tug at the heartstrings and I really think Terri deserves some non-Morelli related happy in the end. I'm pretty much determined to break my major characters live on rule in either this story or _LtSU_ so SuperCop's done for. I just need to decide which story to do it in. This one may be more appropriate but my muses do have a dark side and if they want lots of Morelli blood on the walls…well, I've learned the hard way not to ignore the Ladies. Enjoy the karma filled update.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Morelli's POV**

_"…It was actually his idea, Joe. Congratulations, by the way. You're getting married and having a baby, just like you always wanted. I know you and Terri will be great together."_

For her to be able to say that with a straight face is the ultimate kick in the balls. I can't even blame Manoso for it, no matter how much I want to. Cupcake stood there and without a lick of jealousy in sight let me do this Mob Enforced Marriage. She's got to know that I don't love Terri like that. She's got to know that the kid in Terri's belly may not be mine. Hell, she had to know by the very way I looked tonight that none of this is my idea. Where the fuck is that compassion of hers, the patented Stephanie Plum "benefit of the doubt" she gave away like Barndhart gives away blowjobs? Doesn't she care about me at all anymore, even a little bit?

Terri was holding the sailor outfits on her lap, tracing the shiny gold buttons with a small smile. I saw her and Cupcake talking before she went back to Manoso's fortress and it looked civil. No, it looked friendly. When I had asked what they talked about, she said it was woman's stuff and nothing for me to worry about. I wasn't worried. Hell, I was eager to know. Women talked about all sorts of personal shit and if Cupcake was even the slightest bit unhappy with Manoso, I could start some poaching of my own. I mean, I'd have to be very careful. I already spotted some of Old Man Vito's goons tailing me throughout the day and I know that at the first sign of "dishonorable behavior", my ass is grass. But getting Cupcake back from Manoso's clutches would be worth it. She may think she's happy but I know better. No matter what she says, we're fated and soul mates and I'm willing to risk it all to have her in my life…

_**/**_

**Helen's POV**

"_RangeMan Trenton, how may I help you?_"

"This is Helen Plum. I want to speak to my daughter, now. Put her on the line."

"_Mrs. Plum, as I've told you the last 8 times you've called, Ms. Plum is unavailable to take your call. If you'd like to leave a message…_"

"I don't want to leave a message! I want to talk to my daughter now!"

The dial tone sounded in my ear and with a growl, I dialed the thug's building yet again. Instead of the impudent boy, I heard a click and the sounds of an instrumental Barry Manilow song.

"_You have reached RangeMan Trenton. Estimated time to hear from a representative: 192 minutes._" an automated voice announced, making me look at the phone incredulously. Placing the phone down, I took another pull from my latest bottle of my medicine and watched as Frank moved silently throughout our bedroom. _**My **_bedroom, actually. Since that Night, he hasn't been back here to sleep. He had a duffel bag that he was filling with boxes from the closet shelf and I could hear footsteps creaking above. The Kloughn boy had lost enough of his clumsiness to bring his old Army trunk down and what looked to be an Army bed roll.

"I'll be back for the last of your mother's stuff at noon tomorrow."

"I could make lunch for you…"

"No, thank you. I can feed myself just fine. Kloughn, come grab this and get in the car!" he cut off firmly.

The boy came in and carefully hefted the bag, completely quiet for once. There was pity in his eyes as he gave me an acknowledging nod and I took a pull from the bottle in response. Why bother hiding it, now? It's not like I have much of a reputation to hold up, now. Joseph is being railroaded into marrying the Gillman trollop, Valerie has transferred her girls to schools in Newark, and Stephanie…ugh! She's been seen gallivanting about town with that Ranger creature and the thugs he surrounds himself with. She had also been seen talking to the Gillman trollop's Mobster Uncle Vito so I could at least tell Joseph who was responsible for his current dilemma. Why she can't appreciate a respectable man's love is beyond me…

Two aspirin and a bottle of water were placed on my nightstand and I met Frank's solemn blue gaze defiantly.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you."

"Okay, Helen." he replied calmly while heading for the door.

"I don't know you insist on doing this, Frank! I'm doing the right thing for Stephanie and this family! Joseph is a good man and…"

He turned and I could help but shiver at the cold fury on his face.

"He is swine, Helen. Just like every other Morelli man, he is swine. I feel sorry for the Gillman girl. Sooner or later, the boy's gonna turn into Carmine Morelli and I pray that he doesn't cause an "accident" like his great-grandfather did to _**his**_ wife."

"Lucia Morelli had a heart attack in the supermarket, Frank!"

"After being beaten black and blue. Is that what you want for Stephanie? I mean, I know now that you never wanted her but still…you want her to be miserable like that? _**Die**_ like that? Maybe you should spend less time drinking and more time learning how to be a decent mother."

"Well, if I'm so much of a monster, then why are you still married to me, then?" I volleyed back without thought.

"I've been asking myself that for years, now. I don't have a good answer." he deadpanned.

To my deep horror, he removed his ring and placed it on the vanity, walking away from me like I was nothing. I picked his ring up and listened as Big Blue went down the street quickly, my wobbly knees giving out completely.

No. Just…no.

I could still hear the Barry Manilow muzak from the phone but I couldn't bring myself to go over and get it.

My husband just took his ring off as easily as he tied his shoes.

I'm so humiliated…


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey, y'all. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. The news of the 2012 Purges made me more than a little wary at posting on here (because you all know and have grown to love how I get down…or rather how I make our favorite characters get down *giggity*) but after backing up all my fics onto my hard drive and establishing 3 alternative archives, I'm saying "fuck it" and what will be will be.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Stephanie's POV**

"So, do you think Terri's baby is really Morelli's?" Connie asked me between coats of "disco diva gold".

"I'm not sure. I mean, on paper, it looks like he was the only one with her but nobody really knows for sure except for Terri and God and neither one of them's giving the goods."

"Hmm…well, better her than you. SuperCop's good for a fuck but not for like a legit relationship, especially marriage. He's probably gon' cheat on Blondie as soon as he finds a willing hole." Lula declared with a disgusted roll of her eyes.

"He better not. Old Man Vito's not playing with him. He's already got the Families watching over Morelli and as soon as they catch him with his pants down…"

Connie made the slow knife across the throat gesture with her index finger and I was surprised at how little concern I felt about it. After all, once upon a time, we were friends. But…my loyalty to anyone I call friend has its limits. Outright, balls out betrayal and it's over. Done. You become a non-entity and whatever happens, happens. I would never wish death on anyone. I've faced death too many damn times for that but…if Morelli ends up wearing concrete patrol boots, so be it. And I tell you, it's one less migraine to fuck with around here…

The back of my neck tingled and I turned around just in time to see Carlos enter the Bond's Office, still in his exercise gear. And by exercise gear, I mean black basketball shorts, a white t-shirt draped his neck like a towel, and my whole body heated like lava. He came up in my personal bubble and I could scent Bulgari, sweat, and just pure musky sexy mocha latte Ranger sex…be still my heart…

"Hello.", I greeted politely, my knees wobbling like jell-o as a slow, predatory smile curved his lush lips. A very soft whimper escaped me as he gently pushed a curl out of my eyes and I felt dizzy in the best way…

"Babe."

"How was your workout?"

Even though Carlos has been cleared for "standard operating procedure", we haven't really had the time for any proceeding of the naked sort. He was catching up on work, I was working for the Office and RangeMan, not to mention all the family/Family/Morelli drama we had to keep tabs on…

I'm definitely feeling the burn and not because of a damned treadmill, either.

"Not done with it yet. I need you to come help me finish it."

Lula's eyes were wide and Connie turned on a battery operated fan, her right hand fanning her face. I know, right?

"Carlos, you know I don't like exercising." I replied idiotically, ensnaring myself in a sticky double entendre to match my sticky panties.

"…Babe."

Rangernese Translation: I want you. I'm gonna have you. Whether you want your friends seeing it is up to you but you're mine and I'm yours and I'm gonna have you and I want your sex and you're gonna like it. That's an order.

Sir, yes, sir.

My ovaries have exploded.

"Uhhh…Connie, I…I gotta come…I mean, _**go!**_ Tell Vinnie I'm sick!"

And out the door we went, leaving Connie and Lula (and Vinnie in his office) slack jawed.

_**/**_

**Ranger's POV**

"Babe?"

"Unh?"

"Are you gonna untie me anytime soon?"

"No. I'm not done with you yet."

She sat up and her hips started making figure eights and swirls, making me harden inside her rapidly. I knew that going to the Bond's Office like I did would have consequences, namely her on me like a cat in heat. The last thing I expected was for her to tie me to my own bed with my own shirt. And she had me tied up good, no give at all. Her background check hadn't shown anything involving the Scouts but…well, maybe it's just a Burg thing. Or a Babe thing. Either way, I like it…

She was riding me hard, her cheeks flushed deep pink and her eyes fevered. Her hands were braced on my chest and she bent forward, allowing me to kiss her deeply. Stephanie moaned into my mouth and nipped at my bottom lip, tugging on it firmly as her hips picked up speed, her orgasm impending.

"...come for me, Babe…"

"_Not…without…you_…" she hissed while purposely clenching her inner walls, milking it out of me with a loud groan.

Stephanie gasped and finished with a soft scream, slumping back onto my chest like a rag doll. Her hand went to the knots and undid them, hugging me hard. I slid my hands into her hair and pressed a kiss to her brow.

"…best shit _**ever**_…" she cooed. "I can't believe you actually let me tie you up."

"It was my pleasure, Babe. Besides, now I get to tie you up."

"Beg pardon?"

"You heard me. Paybacks are a bitch, Babe. Especially in the bedroom."

"…I don't know whether to be scared for my life or turned on."

"I would go with both if I were you."


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Good morning. I have the day off today so while getting my doses of A&E reruns of _Criminal Minds_ and _CSI: Miami_, I want to write, especially since you all have been so patient in waiting for updates on this and _Lock_. An update for _Lock_ will be up soon. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Terri Gillman's POV**

"He's not coming."

"Teresa…"

"Uncle, it's okay. He's probably working and even if he's not, I don't want him here, anyway. He's made it clear that he doesn't want this baby and I don't want his attitude ruining this. We get to figure out if it's a bambina or a bambino. Joey may not be happy about it all but I am and that's what matters."

Uncle Vito pressed a kiss to my cheek and gave a deadly soft order to Carmine Careles in Sicilian. The large silver haired man nodded solemnly and stepped forward, giving my growing baby bump a fond pat before leaving the exam room. Carmine was my Uncle's most trusted bodyguard and he had been a protector to me since I was a little kid. He would play tea party with me (complete with frills) without a blink but when Uncle told him to do something in Sicilian, he was all business.

Joey's either a dead man or a maimed man, depending on where he is and who he's with. I'm surprised by how much I truly don't care, considering how much I still love the stupid prick. But, I love our child more. I will always love our child more and frankly, I'm starting to think that being a single mom would be preferable to marrying him, now. He hasn't turned into his father yet but he's hitting the sauce harder and harder. The sharks are circling at the precinct and sooner or later, he's gonna get bit. He's still in trouble for fucking me on the clock and word of his escapades at The Grog got out. Since it was before the engagement, the hounds had been held at bay but Uncle was pissed. Plus, he was still trailing after Stephanie, showing up at Receiving and her scenes of mayhem. There hadn't been a car explosion but her latest skips were wily and messy…

We're meeting for dinner in a couple of days and I'm looking forward to showing her the sonograms.

"Teresa?" Lucia greeted while coming in my charts.

"Hi, Dr. James. It's just me and my Uncle today."

"Damned Morelli scum…all right, let's see what kind of bundle you're carrying, eh?"

_**/**_

**Stephanie's POV**

"If Joe sees Christmas, it'll be a fucking miracle. What an idiot."

"At least he's not at the Skinny Weasel. That's a stronghold for the Families." Carlos soothed in his own way.

"I know that but the Pink Pistol's owned by the same guy and he'll definitely give him up to stay in Old Man Vito's good books. Damn it."

"Babe?"

"I'm sorry. I know he's been an asshole to me and Terri and just about everyone else in this town but…once upon a time, he was a friend and knowing that he's busted his nut in some skank and pissed his life away's kinda hard to swallow. I don't love him, anymore but…"

"I understand completely. Do you…if you ask me to, I'll help him. Not for him but for you."

"Unh-unh. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't because people who interfere with Family business end up dead and the last thing I want to do is put you in the ground without you being a sexually satisfied 90-something first."

He chuckled and I slumped back into the Turbo's passenger seat, staring up at the roof as we drove away. After the hospital, Carlos had made a point to tail both Joe and my mother. My mother still roamed about the Burg, picking up groceries and cleaning products and attending gatherings of her "friends". The gossip about my parents' disintegrating marriage was still running strong and Daddy had found an apartment about 3 blocks away from RangeMan. My grandma was still staying with Val and it seemed to have become a permanent arrangement...

"Do you think any of them in there…?"

"Probably not. Once a guy's marked for Mob Marriage, it's like the lepers of old, at least that's what Lula tells me. Whether Morelli got it in or not doesn't matter. The fact that he's sitting in there is enough for Old Man Vito."

"Do you think Gillman's gonna be able to stop it?"

"Maybe. Stress isn't good for the baby and Morelli being taken to the back room certainly counts as stress. We'll see soon enough."


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: This is the last real chapter of this story. I'm really glad you all enjoyed this one and I'll be sure to put **_**Lock**_** into high gear after I'm finished with this story. This fic has a grim milestone for me: my first major character death and I'm looking forward to writing it, not just because it's Morelli but it's also a chance to expand my writing frontiers. Anyway, thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and just enjoying **_**The Butterfly Effect**_** and I hope I'll get bitten by the Babe bug again soon. Maybe a DeChooch Incident AU…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Morelli's POV**

I'm on a fucking double date.

Not only am I on a fucking double date, I'm on a fucking double date with Cupcake and Manoso, Cupcake who is positively going girly apeshit over the sonograms. Manoso's been watching her intently throughout dinner and I saw his eyes go down to her stomach (a stomach that had finally gotten rid of that extra 5 or 15 pounds…) and soften. _**Soften.**_ What the fuck? Am I gonna have to watch _**his**_ baby grow in _**my**_ woman? Most likely, yes. Hell, even I know Cupcake will be all too eager to throw out the Pill for Manoso. After all, she loves him more than fucking _**anything**_, according to the leaked hospital video. On YouTube, it's called "True Love in Jersey" and it's got about 100,000 hits. 100,000 hits of my most humiliating moment…

"…are you due?"

"Not soon enough. I mean, I love my baby already but my bladder's supposed to be a bladder, not a pillow."

I took another pull of my beer and looked out of the private booth in Rossini's. I knew there was an upstairs to the place but I never expected it to look like something out of a movie. Dark woods, cushy seats, expensive wines and shit...all this glamor in the middle of the Burg and I didn't even know about it. Maybe if I had with Cupcake, things would've a lot different than they are now. I knew as soon as we got up here that Manoso would be footing the bill so I made sure to pick the most expensive shit, even the stuff I couldn't even pronounce in the back, the authentic Italian stuff. Manoso didn't bat an eye at it but Cupcake had given me a mild scolding version of her usual 'eat shit and die' look from our countless arguments. She had met Terri halfway in a hug when we got here, looking like a million and six bucks in a dark blue and black sparkly dress. Prada or Chanel or some other shit like that. The bottom of her 2 inch black heels were red, showing Louboutin and rat's next curly mane had been tamed into some braided wavy thing like the movie stars.

I guess that's what happens when a girl gives it up to the rich "legitimate" businessman. Manoso has to make sure his whore, his_** Babe**_ looks good. Just rub it in, why don't you? Both of them. They have to go around looking happy and like the perfect couple while I'm stuck in a mob marriage. Cupcake's finally gotten halfway decent at her job and the streets know she's Manoso's so all the garbage rolling explosions have all but stopped. She makes sure to be with one of Manoso's minions at all times, even at the precinct so I can't get a microsecond alone with her, much less the sheer hours of poaching time Manoso had gotten with her. Even her mom's useless, now, all depressed and locked away in her house. People get divorced all the damned time now, lady. It's not nearly as big of tragedy as she acts. Any excuse to drink, though and the old bat's all over it…

Anyway, Cupcake doesn't come see her, call her, or answer any of her calls, now. Frank Plum, the fucking bastard, has moved into Cupcake's old place and her batshit granny or her sister won't talk about her in public. Even that Lula slut and that Connie bitch at the Bonds Office keep mum about her now. Probably bribed or threatened by "Batman" to keep quiet…

"I need some air. Let me out, Terri."

"Air, huh? Okay. Go get your air." she replied with icy acid while sliding out and up, her white and pink dress clinging to her belly like saran wrap…

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know fucking well what it means. I'm just done fighting against it. You're a typical Morelli asshole and you're never gonna change. Fine. I have my baby and my family and now, I got real friends. I don't need you anymore. Fuck off."

I looked at Terri and she looked at me and then I walked out, heading for the car. Fine. She can hitch a ride home with her "real friends" and she'll come home. Terri can say whatever 'independent woman' shit she wants but I know the truth. Terri's always been after me, wanting me for herself and herself only. Even when I was with Cupcake, even when I went to see Barndhart (a man has needs…), even when I went to see those now frigid bitches on Stark Street, she was always ready for it, eager for it. Old Man Vito can say what he wants and his thugs can shadow all they fucking please but nothing's gonna happen to me. Nothing at…

When I opened the driver's side door, all I saw was silver hair and a syringe sank deep into my neck. My body immediately began to shut down and my blurring vision took in blistering mad green eyes…Old Man Vito…

"You, I'll deal with personally. Grab him."

_**/**_

**3 weeks later…**

"_Officials have identified the torso in the Delaware Car case as belonging to Det. Joseph Morelli of the Trenton, NJ Police Department. Divers are searching for the rest of the body but a gunshot wound to the heart is said to be the cause of death. Speculation about the murder is still rampant, ranging from an assignment gone wrong to a mob hit. Det. Morelli is survived by his mother, grandmother, and fiancée, one Teresa Gillman who is carrying his child. A girl. More details will be given as they are discovered and any tips on who could've committed this crime can be anonymously called into our Crime Watch desk. This is Anise Dixon, live from the Trenton Bridge, Local 4."_


	15. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Alas, the end. I'm glad you all enjoyed how I handled things with Morelli and I think killing him off might become a habit for this fandom, now. I don't know yet. I do know that updates for _Lock _will be soon. My siblings are finally going back to school (Praise the Good Lord Jesus!) so the house will be much cleaner and much less chaotic. That's fabulous writing conditions, if I do say so myself.**

**Anyway, here's the epilogue and I want to thank you all for reading, alerting, enjoying, supporting, and just being completely kickass for this story and all my other ones, too. I write mainly to keep what little sanity that I have left but it's always nice to know that others enjoy my work, too. Thank you. With love, ~*CMW2*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Stephanie's POV**

"Thanks for bein' here."

"Once upon a time, he was my friend. Plus, the last thing I need to hear is the Burg bitching about my not being here, especially now."

Terri snorted at my significant gesture downward and gave my growing baby bump a fond pat. It had taken weeks but eventually, all the pieces of Joe had been found and somehow, he had become a cold case. When I thought about it, there was no somehow in sight. Joe had alienated a lot of people during his last days, even his fellow policemen and everybody knew what happened anyway. Old Man Vito had finally gotten tired of his disrespect and with a green light from Terri herself (she had told me that she had told Vito that she just didn't care, anymore with only a little guilt…), he had taken care of the problem. Angie Morelli had the remains cremated and the ashes scattered up at Point Pleasant but since today would've been Joe's 38th birthday, she decided to have an open to the public memorial.

Surprisingly, it was precariously close to standing room only in Pino's. I suppose it's like when someone famous dies or an awesome concert happens and people want to say that they were There. The Burg's equivalent of Woodstock, if you will. As usual, there was plenty of food and drink to go along with gossip. Terri was holding Mariposa Erin Gillman, a now 8 month old little gem in her lap, Joe's features clearly showing as she sucked her thumb. She had on the female sailor outfit Carlos and I had brought to the engagement party and it was the first public appearance of mother and baby since the night she gave birth.

Also, I was here and pregnant and about to remarry. My words at the hospital still lived in infamy and knowing that I was going to do all the things I swore to Joe I wouldn't do with Carlos still stuck in some craws. Grandma Bella had stopped sobbing Sicilian under her breath to give me a scathing look but Joe's mom just sighed and nodded with accepting disgust. Both women held me partially responsible for Joe's death, saying that if I had just loved him right like a proper Burg girl, then he wouldn't have gotten all tangled up in the Mob's steel and cordite web. They also blamed Terri since everyone knew Old Man Vito did it but when they demanded a reason why she didn't at least attempt to stop it, she made her own infamous statement…

"_My child comes first before everything: before my heart, before my pussy, before everything. I loved Joey but he didn't love me in the way he should've or the way I deserve. My Uncle may or may not have done this and I will shed tears for the father of my child but I will not shed tears for Joseph Morelli anymore. I did for years and all it got me was miserable. He's dead, he's gone, and I don't miss him. You two can do what you want with that but I would like the **bambina** to know her father's family."_

Angie was civil to Terri and doted on Mari. Grandma Bella…well, it's the old bat's loss.

The bells above the door rang and in walked Carlos, dressed in all formal black and I carefully stood to meet him. He gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek hello and picked a piece of lint off of one of my black cap sleeves. Sitting us down, he passed me a whole box of Kleenex (because even without the hormones, I'm a big teary mess at funerals and weddings…) and gave me another kiss on the temple. Val and her family arrived shortly afterwards, subdued but still with a little crazy. Angie had a book about astronomy in her hand and Mary Alice let out a couple of soft, sad neighs as she rocked a drowsy Lisa. The girls remembered Joe objectively. He wasn't mean but he wasn't nice either, in their eyes.

I was in the same boat.

Looking up, I could see the same questioning look in Carlos' eyes from when he woke up.

_Are you okay?_

In response, I curled up into his side and shut my eyes as Eddie began the service.

_As long as I'm with you, I'm fine._

**FIN.**


End file.
